


A Birthday Wish

by Baekhanded



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bingo, Birthday, Blood, Chance Meetings, Domestic, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, KIND OF I GUESS, Sweet, birthday celebration, soft, the twins bond, twinyardweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Andrew comes home late worse for wear the night before their birthday.somehow..it's a blessing





	A Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 4  
> Let’s kick this thing off by celebrating the Twinyards’ birthday. You can create content about anything today so long as it features both AARON AND ANDREW.
> 
>  
> 
> Bingo hits:  
> Free Space: Birthday  
> "Who did this to you?"  
> A big red lollipop
> 
>  
> 
> this is also a lowkey tie in to my foxtail cafe series, or at least can be seen that way! Im not throwing it in there but it could be!

“Who did this to you?” Aaron asks, barely concealing the horror in his voice as he looks at his brother. Andrew wasn’t the type to be bested, Aaron had learned that the hard way, so it was beyond him why he was looking at his twin, covered in blood that was and wasn’t his own. His eyes and actions uncoordinated like Aaron had never seen him.

 

He was worried, but he wouldn’t admit it. Unfortunately Andrew wasn’t dumb or injured enough not to see through Aaron’s guised concern.

 

It’s a testament to his injured state that he pulls a bloody grin at Aaron, barely holding himself up to get his equally bloody shoes off, “What does it matter?”

 

Aaron’s jaw ticked, it shouldn’t matter, but it _did._ He wanted to hate Andrew, he wanted to so badly, but he couldn’t. After he understood him it was downhill from there. He _cared_ about the bastard, dammit.

 

“It just does, you- hey, no you’re not sitting on the couch get your bloody ass to the bathroom,” Aaron gently bullied Andrew in the right direction. Another testament to Andrew’s injury he didn’t really fight him on the way.

 

“Shoo,” he makes an aborted gesture once Aaron gets the water on. Aaron turned an unimpressed look on him. His hip was against the counter and he was leaving bloody spots everywhere. He was barely conscious as it was.

 

“I’m not leaving but I’m not watching either, get over it and get cleaned up, I needed to practice my stitching anyways.”

 

“What makes you think i’ll let you?” Andrew asks as Aaron covers his own face and sits on the toilet seat stubbornly. He hears Andrew slowly, carefully removing his heavy-with-blood clothes. He hears them _thwap_ onto the floor. He hears the shower curtain moved twice, then the telltale pattern of water falling onto and then off of a body.

 

“Consider it payment for me having to clean up all the fucking blood you left to get here,” Aaron knew he needed to play to Andrew’s need of a trade, not to give or get without the other. He hoped it would work, he still didn’t quite know the workings of his twins mind. He hoped it was heavy enough. Equal enough. He heard Andrew hum, barely audible through the hum of water. Aaron took that as an affirmation. “Just...I don’t know tap me when it’s safe to look.” Another hum and the rest of the shower goes by in silence.

 

It’s a long one, Aaron half suspects Andrew’s asleep on his feet a few times before the water inevitably shuts off. He hears the curtain move twice again and the shuffling of his brother drying off. After another indeterminable amout of time, Aaron feels two taps to his shoulder. He removes his hands and takes in the bright bathroom once more. Andrew looks even paler than he usually does, the lack of blood making him look more sickly. Aaron’s heart twinges. He stifles the feeling and stands and directs Andrew to take his place.

 

He does.

 

Aaron carefully sidesteps the wet patches and the bloody clothes to get his kit from his room. Upon returning Andrew’s slumped back against the mirror, eyes barely open. He turns to Aaron and the two stare until Andrew sits himself up with difficulty and uncovers the damage he’s sustained.

 

It’s not good, but Aaron’s relieved it’s not worse. He’s careful to avoid skin touching skin as much as possible. He tries not to think about how grateful Andrew’s letting him help, how he’s letting himself show just this much weakness. Grateful that Andrew trusts him to see this and take care of it. He wants to find who hurt his brother and hurt them.

 

“Who did it, Andrew,” he tries again, his voice softer than he wanted.

 

He feels Andrew’s heavy stare on the top of his head, he ignores the ice in his veins.

 

“They don’t matter, they were no one worth mentioning.”

 

Aaron breathes. It’s more than he had been expecting, more than he hoped for. “I hope you gave worse than you got.”

 

His brother grins ferally once more and Aaron knows he did.

 

\----------

 

Andrew lets Aaron help him to their room, unwilling to admit he wouldn’t have made it on his own. But he knows they know. It must be a twin thing. He lets Aaron stay with him, he couldn’t dissuade him anyways. They both inherited the stubborn gene.

 

They’re woken the next day by Nicky banging through the door. It’s Andrew jerking awake that startles Aaron. They had fallen asleep so close, Andrew on the bed and Aaron beside it. They were holding hands. It stunned Aaron enough to miss Andrew’s pained hiss and Nicky’s words as he barged into their room.

 

“Happy birthday twins!!” Nicky shouts, too quickly to realize he’d not only caught them both asleep and unawares, but so close. It startles Nicky into quick silence even as poppers go off in his hands.

 

“Nicky what the hell?” Aaron grumbles and grubs his eyes, trying to twist the crick out of his neck. He chances a glance to Andrew and sees his teeth bared and a hand on his side. Aaron’s stomach fell, it must have hurt a lot more than Andrew was used to, or more than his impassivity would keep hidden, at least this early.

 

Nicky recovers quickly though, slapping his bright smile back onto his face as he strides in to see his cousins, “It’s your birthday!! You didn’t think i’d just let it go did you? You should know me better than that! Are you two up for a fun day?”

 

Aaron scowled, “What do you mean.”

 

Nicky held up his hands, “Worry not, it’s nothing you two don’t like, just us! Nobody else!”

 

Aaron felt Andrew shift, then startled feeling his leg brush against his arm, “Don’t feel like it Nicky.”

 

Nicky’s face falls, but it’s back quick. Blink and you miss it, “C’mon ‘Drew. It’s your birthday.”

 

Aaron can’t help but look up at his brother. He’d been out of their house more often than not lately. Aaron hated to admit that he missed him. Even just a bit.

 

“Just...what did you have planned Nicky,” Aaron says, still looking to Andrew who slowly turns his eyes down to meet his.

 

“Just..I don’t know I know you two aren’t big on public displays, I thought we’d see a movie and have dinner and come back for dessert?”

 

It wasn’t a bad idea, but Andrew’s injury…

 

“Fine,” Aaron startles and focuses once more on Andrew, who's looking at Nicky again. He stands and doesn’t flinch. If Aaron hadn’t seen him the night before, he never would have known.

 

“Is it ok if I invite Bee and Renee?” Nicky asks carefully, meaning he already had. At Andrew’s blank stare, he tries finishes with, “and Katelyn?” Andrew doesn’t even shift, just stares.

 

“Fine.” he says again, and Aaron stifles the warmth that brings to him.

 

“Nicky drives,” he says, looking at Andrew pointedly. Andrew just lets out a long suffering sigh and goes to change his clothes.

 

Nicky and Aaron watch him go, then Nicky turns a concerned look on Aaron, “What happened last night?”

 

Oh right. The blood. Aaron hadn’t had a chance to clean it up…

 

“Something not good, but not as bad as it could have been, take it easy on him. He won’t show it but he’s in a lot of pain but too proud to say no to this.” Nicky’s face is grim but he nods. Aaron gets changed.

 

\----------

 

Nicky drove the twins to the theatre. Nicky wasn’t a huge fan of horror movies, but he knew the twins enjoyed them. They liked to nitpick them. When Andrew was on his medication he’d laugh at them. But Nicky knew he still liked them. As much as he liked anything. Andrew didn’t say anything on the way there. Aaron caught him napping against the window, a hand on his side almost protectively as he dozed.

 

When Nicky parked Andrew opened his eyes and the three went inside. They humored Andrew’s sweet tooth and Nicky’s love of popcorn and Aaron’s favor of icee liquids and the three went in together, up the stairs.

 

In the middle of the movie,a murder/suicide mystery they hear a rather familiar voice.

 

“Shh, Allison keep your voice down,” it’s soft and gently reprimanding. It causes Nicky to jerk around in his chair and exclaim.

 

“Renee!” several people in the theatre shush him. The girl with Renee only laughs, she’d been making hilarious commentary the entire time the priest and nun-in-training along with Frenchie wandered around the derelict castle’s walls.

 

Aaron doesn’t turn to look, but it seems Nicky and Renee are having a quiet conversation and, with the twins permission, the two girls are allowed to join them for the remainder of the movie. Andrew seems a bit more stiff than he usually does.

 

The rest of the movie goes silently, aside Allison’s much quieter commentary. Aaron can’t deny it’s amusing. But it’s after the movie that things get a little more interesting and a little more into perspective.

 

“How you doin’ little monster?” It was Allison, directly addressing Andrew. Nicky’s jaw was almost to the floor, alwayhs animated in his shock.

 

“You know Andrew?” he asks and Allison looks to Nicky unimpressed.

 

“We met last night, he saved my ass the little pain.”  it was a lie, Aaron thought but didn’t call her out.

 

Renee looked troubled but no one questioned the new girl. They agreed to extend the invitation of their dessert party to Allison. She seemed delighted. So did Renee. Interesting.

 

\----------

 

Dinner was also interesting. They went to a very nondescript place, a lesser-known hole in the wall. But even Aaron felt pure shock shoot through him when a giant man with the smile of a happy dog bounded up to their table with a much, much smaller, much more embarrassed redheaded companion.

 

“Andrew!! And Renee and Allison! What are you three doing here! Who are these two!” the tall puppy man says. Andrew’s tense again but only has eyes for the redhead. What the hell?

 

“It’s the twin’s birthday,” Renee smiles her angelic smile and the tall man almost loses his mind with excitement.

 

“Happy birthday man! And his twin! My names Matt!” the tall man, Matt introduces. Aaron takes his hand for a shake, lack of a better idea in his mind. “Oh!” Matt amends and gestures to the redhead.

“Neil,” Andrew says, and it’s shocking. So shocking. Allison looks smug and Matt’s practically glowing with happiness. This “Neil” gives an almost shy smile at Andrew.

 

“Happy birthday,” he says, almost shy.

 

“Well! We just came by to say hello!” Matt smiles again then Neil nudges him and whispers something to him. Suspicious. Matt gets even brighter, if it’s possible, “actually, if it’s no trouble, could we borrow you ladies after you’re done with your meal?” The two girls give each other a look, then they look to Neil, then Matt and then smile and nod.

 

“Just give us a few minutes, we’re almost finished,” Renee says politely, and the two leave. Not long later the women excuse themselves, and Aaron watches the four leave. All excited and talking animated about _something_ that he couldn’t hear through the shops glass. Nicky doesn’t shut up the entire rest of the meal, or when he finds out the check’s been paid, or the entire ride home.

 

He drops the twins off and announces he has “Things to pick up that require my eyes only!” before leaving in a hurry. Andrew relaxes minutely and leads the way into the house.

 

\----------

 

“Can I see it?” Aaron asks after Andrew’s settled on the couch.

 

Andrew spared him a glance then shrugged. He was feeling awfully charitable today, Aaron wouldn’t look this gift-horse in the mouth. He quickly settled in front of his brother and Andrew lifted his shirt just enough. The stitching Aaron had done the night before had been pulled a bit, and the wound was steadily bleeding, but they weren’t torn, and it wasn’t a heavy stream of blood. He still cleaned it and medicated it before placing a clean pad over it.

 

Afterward he joined his brother on the couch. The two sat in silence, waiting for Nicky to undoubtedly bring the party train.

 

“Are you alright…” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Just peachy.” Aaron just sighs, maybe one day he’d get a genuine answer. He felt  Andrew’s eyes on him but didn’t look back. “It looks worse than it feels. I’ve had worse.”

 

Aaron stared then. Sometimes he could swear his twin could read minds. “Yeah, but I guess i’ve never seen it. I didn't even see you after the accident… even after...well you know. You weren’t well off but you weren’t...you didn’t look that bad…I guess I was concerned. Am concerned.”

 

Andrew hums and leans back against the couch, “You don’t need to be. It’s my job to take care of you.”

 

Aaron stared at him. It was something else, hearing Andrew speak it out loud. Aaron knew, but still. “We’re family.”

 

Andrew grunted. Aaron knew that was a word Andrew didn’t really agree with, but Aaron was starting to understand Nicky’s adamance.

 

Speak of the devil, Nicky threw the door open with a posse behind him, all spouting out the classic “Happy Birthday” song. Aaron huffs, Andrew stares at the ceiling, Nicky puts pointy hats on them both.

 

His smile’s so bright Aaron can’t help but give a small smile back. Renee and Katelyn appear out of nowhere holding a cake.

 

“Make a wish,” the girls say to their respective twin. Andrew and Aaron stare at their respective girls before both blowing out the candles at the same time.  Everyone claps, Aaron notices the tall Matt and small redhead in the party train. He also notices the way Andrew’s eyes linger on the redhead.

 

Renee, Katelyn and Nicky set about cutting the cake for everyone while the remaining party make themselves comfortable around the small room. Aaron sees Andrew make space for the redhead.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” he hears the redhead ask, “and that you have a twin.”

 

Andrew hums, “You didn’t ask. A birthday and sibling status aren’t casual sentence starters. I know you lack social skills Neil, but I think you know this.”

 

The little redheaded Neil just laughs, soft and amused and Aaron feels a small spark of what might be anger. (it might be jealousy, but why, Aaron doesn’t know.)

 

The group got their cake, and made polite chatter. Aaron kept his ear trained on his brother and Neil, but he also participated in conversation whereas Andrew only had words for Neil. Aaron really wanted to put his brother on the spot, but he wouldn’t. Not today. Not when they’ve been more open with each other than they have, especially on their birthday.

 

\----------

 

Before long, people were handing over presents. It was a lot of basic, nondescript stuff. Things you get for people you don’t really know, or something safe everyone could enjoy. Renee was thoughtful as always. Aaron was quietly surprised and pleased even the strangers, Matt, Allison and Neil even had something for him though they only knew Andrew. They weren’t even random things, they were actually thoughtful.

 

Nicky let out a laugh, and Aaron held his back, but just barely, when he saw the fox sweater someone had given Andrew. His unimpressed look just made it better.  Renee was pleased and angelic, maybe it was her gift. Allison got them both giant red lollipops. They were bigger than their heads and decorated nicely in...huh, it was a fox paw.

 

 _I guess this group_ really _likes foxes._ He thinks to himself. But he’s pleased, and soon their celebration’s over. Andrew ushers everyone out, stepping outside briefly with Renee and Neil.

 

“I didn’t know you had so many friends,” he teases, and Andrew huffs.

 

“Jealous,” and Aaron can’t help but smile as his twin goes back to his room, more worn out than he lets on.

 

Things were weird, and hard and awkward. Stiff and stilted, but they were moving. He took it as a win as he too stood and took to cleaning the few bloody stains that remained in the hallway.

 

It was the best birthday both twins had had to date. Both silently hoped next year held more of the same.


End file.
